Drabbles for the next Generation
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: Random thoughts giving you an inside feel to next generation characters. First up, Victorie
1. Victoire

She's perfect.

Blonde hair, blue eyes.

The picture of someone you want to love forever.

She'd let you, love her, I mean.

But you're afraid one day she'd tire of you, dispatch you like last months fashions.

She wouldn't do that.

But you don't know. You don't know much, do you?

So your two afraid to hold her, to love her.

So you pass her by, and you pretend you don't know her.

Pretend you don't know her blonde hair, her blue eyes, you just let her walk away.

And you pretend not to notice the longing in her eyes.


	2. Dominique

She's overlooked.

Always has been, always will.

Or so she thinks.

She doesn't know that there's a place for her, a place where she can be herself.

She doesn't know that there's someone there who will love her very much.

Someone who knows she's not a thing, but her very own person.

She doesn't know that once she's there, she'll never want to leave.

That she'll be so well adjusted she won't want to go home.

She doesn't know that she doesn't need him.

That he's going to be her heartbreak.

She doesn't know much.

Then again, maybe she does.


	3. Louis

He's gay,

Or maybe just bi.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't want others to know.

So he'll wrap himself in his make believe world.

Where he has a stunning girlfriend, where he's happy.

In reality, his girlfriends not stunning.

She's actually quite annoying.

And he's not happy.

Pretending to be someone he's not.

He's got to keep up his charade though.

And hope no one guesses his secret.

His cousin might,

She's gay too.

But he prays that she won't figure it out.

He's happy pretending.

Maybe he'll ask his girlfriend to marry him.

As long as they never know.


	4. Aymery

She's always felt on the outs of things.

Doesn't go to enough family things to be one of 'them'.

She doesn't even look like 'them'.

She's not a Weasley,

Not a real one.

She's just the stand in.

The Weasley that's fake.

She's blonde,

So are her Uncle's kids.

But there still Weasleys, right?

What makes her different from them all?

She blames her father.

He chose to move them to Romania,

He's always loved dragons more then her.

More then family.

She hates it.

Sure, she has other friends.

But she doesn't have real true ones.

Not like Them.

~.~

AUTHORS NOTE: This is Aymery Weasley, Charlie's daughter. She's an OC and in Slytherin, incase you wanted to know


	5. Molly

Boring.

Dry.

Nerd.

That's how people think of her when they hear her name.

She's not.

She's the total opposite.

She's fire, and adventure, and danger all in one.

That's what makes her different from the others.

That's why she runs away.

She's not smart.

She's not boring.

She's _creative._

She's _ferocious,_

She's_ free,_

A Weasley gone rogue.

And a Weasley like her is more dangerous then all the others combined.

She isn't afraid to be herself,

She loves it,

To differentiate herself from everyone.

She will always be Percy's daughter.

But that doesn't mean she has to embrace it.


	6. Lucy

Graceful.

That's what she is.

She never falls,

Never trips,

She makes everything look like she's floating on air.

But its not like she has to try to be.

No, she's good at making things we all struggle with look so easy.

She will always be good at that.

They don't know that being graceful is her way to escape reality.

Escape everyone.

Everything that's made her hurt,

Everything that's made her cry.

Her family.

Her sister.

Her life.

But she holds on.

She holds on through dreams,

Through dancing.

In one pirouette she can forget the world.

Forget you.


	7. Fred

He's always been good at hiding pain behind a smile.

A smile for a prank well done,

A smile for a new joke,

A smile for a friend.

But somewhere down the rode he's going to run out of smiles,

One day all of his hurt will catch up and he'll fall down,

Remembering everything he hid before.

Sometimes he feels that his smile is just a mask,

Hiding what's really going on.

One day, he's going to have to take it off.

One day he's going to have to realize,

You can't always be happy.

But he'll smile anyway.


End file.
